Memorias de Watanuki
by moknita-chan
Summary: ¿La promesa de reencontrarte con alguien a que te puede llevar? Eso es lo que le sucedió Watanuki  tras la muerte de Yuuko y aceptar ser el dueño de la tienda.
1. Chapter 1

**xxx Holic propiedad de CLAMP**

Podria decir que esta es la continuación del antiguo escrito ¨ Carta de Yuuko a Watanuki ¨pero ahora es la version de Watanuki.

**Memorias de Watanuki**

**Los dias me han parecido como años **

**Desde la ultima vez que la vi, se que **

**Su despedida no fue un sueño, pues**

**Después de este cruel suceso como el niño que era **

**fui a preguntar a cada uno de los**

**Clientes si recordaban a Yuuko, pero todos**

**Me respondieron lo mismo:**

**¿Quién es Yuuko –san?**

**Esas palabras hacian que la tristeza en mi interior**

**Creciera un poco mas, intente explicarles todo lo que paso**

**pero al oir las palabras:**

**La unica persona que nos ayudo fuiste tu **

**Hicieron que yo mismo dudara de mis vivencias con ella.**

**Decepcionado crei que todo lo que vivi era un cruel sueño**

**Que habia estado en una especie de trance,**

**pero al preguntarle a las personas que habian convivido mas**

**con ella afortunadamente aun la recordaban, uno de sus deseos**

**era que yo no desapareciera y pienso cumplirlo, pero mi deseo es**

**otro: esperarla cueste lo que cueste, decidido le hice una promesa:**

**``me quedare en la tienda el tiempo necesario, solo por ti ´´**

**Y asi fue como me convertí en el dueño de la tienda,**

**En un principio fue difícil no salir de ella,**

**pero eso no fue inpedimento para romper mi promesa.**

**se que deberia estar enojado con el Hitzusen **

**Quien me habia arrebatado a mi persona mas importante**

**Cuando yo mas la necesitaba pero no lo estoy **

**pues por cuestion de el acabo de encontrar**

**Una carta que Yuuko escribio.**

**Al leerla se aclararon algunas dudas que tenia en el pasado**

**Sobre mis problemas que tuve excepto de uno… las palabras**

**Que suenan en el aire: ``No desaparezcas´´, aun tengo la duda**

**De que signifique eso pero con el tiempo intentare aclararlo**

**Solo me queda decir que no me importa el tiempo **

**Que pase en esta tienda, si son años, meses o hasta siglos**

**Con tal de volverme a encontrar con la persona mas importante **

**Para mi… mi querida Yuuko-san, es cuestion de que el hitzusen **

**Vuelva a reencontrarnos y para ese entonces yo te estare esperando,**

**Esa es una promesa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx Holic propiedad de CLAMP**

Podria decir que esta es la continuación del antiguo escrito ¨ Carta de Yuuko a Watanuki ¨pero ahora es la version de Watanuki.

**Memorias de Watanuki**

**Los dias me han parecido como años **

**Desde la ultima vez que la vi, se que **

**Su despedida no fue un sueño, pues**

**Después de este cruel suceso como el niño que era **

**fui a preguntar a cada uno de los**

**Clientes si recordaban a Yuuko, pero todos**

**Me respondieron lo mismo:**

**¿Quién es Yuuko –san?**

**Esas palabras hacian que la tristeza en mi interior**

**Creciera un poco mas, intente explicarles todo lo que paso**

**pero al oir las palabras:**

**La unica persona que nos ayudo fuiste tu **

**Hicieron que yo mismo dudara de mis vivencias con ella.**

**Decepcionado crei que todo lo que vivi era un cruel sueño**

**Que habia estado en una especie de trance,**

**pero al preguntarle a las personas que habian convivido mas**

**con ella afortunadamente aun la recordaban, uno de sus deseos**

**era que yo no desapareciera y pienso cumplirlo, pero mi deseo es**

**otro: esperarla cueste lo que cueste, decidido le hice una promesa:**

**``me quedare en la tienda el tiempo necesario, solo por ti ´´**

**Y asi fue como me convertí en el dueño de la tienda,**

**En un principio fue difícil no salir de ella,**

**pero eso no fue inpedimento para romper mi promesa.**

**se que deberia estar enojado con el Hitzusen **

**Quien me habia arrebatado a mi persona mas importante**

**Cuando yo mas la necesitaba pero no lo estoy **

**pues por cuestion de el acabo de encontrar**

**Una carta que Yuuko escribio.**

**Al leerla se aclararon algunas dudas que tenia en el pasado**

**Sobre mis problemas que tuve excepto de uno… las palabras**

**Que suenan en el aire: ``No desaparezcas´´, aun tengo la duda**

**De que signifique eso pero con el tiempo intentare aclararlo**

**Solo me queda decir que no me importa el tiempo **

**Que pase en esta tienda, si son años, meses o hasta siglos**

**Con tal de volverme a encontrar con la persona mas importante **

**Para mi… mi querida Yuuko-san, es cuestion de que el hitzusen **

**Vuelva a reencontrarnos y para ese entonces yo te estare esperando,**

**Esa es una promesa.**


End file.
